


Literati Drabbles

by tidal_race



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidal_race/pseuds/tidal_race
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Literati fics from various prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Oh fuck, oh FUCK"

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a pairing and a line of dialogue and I'll write you something angsty-ish  
> "Oh fuck, oh FUCK."

“Oh, fuck, oh FUCK,” Rory gasps, completely unselfconscious. Her heels are digging into the small of Jess’s back. She has one hand clutching the sheets desperately, the other buried in his hair. 

Jess is buried inside her, short steady strokes driving her higher and higher. He’s got one hand out to brace himself and the other twists at one of her nipples, rougher than she’d ever have imagined she wanted, but never actually painful. She arches up into him, her third orgasm of the night no less shattering than the first two. 

When Jess comes it’s with his head tucked against her shoulder and she holds him tightly until his heart stops trying to beat its way out of his chest, until he’s breathing again. He’s heavy on top of her, but it’s perfect and she’d fall asleep like this if she could. In these moments, there’s no reality, no responsibilities. Just her and him and the way they fit together. The sun will come up tomorrow and she’ll be gone before he wakes up. A 5am flight. She’ll leave a note. She always leaves a note. Jess has been abandoned too many times in his life, and she knows, oh does she know, what it’s like when someone you love doesn’t say goodbye. She doesn’t want him to think she’s trying to punish him. They’ve both suffered enough already. She’s so proud of what he’s built out of the wreckage that he’d inherited. She realizes now why he had to go away to do it, forgiven him for the way he went about it. 

_I love you, I love you, I love you_. That’s what she scribbles out in the darkness. That’s what she sticks to the cover of the novel on his bedside table, where he’ll be sure to see it, an I love you for every week she’ll be gone this time. These days, she’s the one that has to go, the one not ready to come home for good. Maybe it’s not fair to either of them. Maybe she’s chasing something that doesn’t exist. She’s not sure yet. But like he said that night in Philadelphia, _it is what it is_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's really short, but any reviews would be appreciated. This is the first time I've ever written Gilmore Girls.


	2. First Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally for a prompt to leave a mini-Lit. fic as an ask, but it got a little too long for that.

Their first child is a boy. They’d have been happy either way, but Rory feels like there’s something extra special about this. Maybe it’s because the line of Mariano boys who don’t get the fathers they deserve ends with them. (These things tend to run in cycles after all and it turns out Jimmy’s father was no walk in the park either and probably his father before him. It’s not an excuse, but he and Jess talk a few times a year now and don’t dwell on the past and it seems to suit Jess just fine.) Maybe it’s because their little boy has his father’s hair and his father’s eyes and she’s felt her heart melt before, but never quite like this. 

Rory had been hesitant to have kids. It had been the memory of how hard her mother had worked to do it all on her own, it had been the memory of every time her own father hadn’t been there. But Jess certainly isn’t Jimmy and he isn’t Christopher either and Rory certainly isn’t 16. If she’d had any doubts left (she didn’t) they’d have been gone the first time she sees her husband hold his son. There are tears in his eyes and it’s so obvious his heart is in the palm of that little baby’s hand. Her mom tears up holding her first grandchild too, but that was to be expected. It’s the way Luke’s eyes shine that surprise her most of all. Then again, this is in so many ways his first grandchild as well.

 _Lucas Richard Mariano_ will wonder some days why his family is crazy. He will struggle sometimes to explain who he’s related to and how. But he will know he is loved and he will know that he has safe places to go. _Always_. And that’s what really matters.


End file.
